


Modi di dire

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le lezioni del professor Dean all'ingenuo Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modi di dire

Dean si sfregò le mani e affondò la forchetta nell’invitante fetta di dolce davanti a lui. “Sia lode a chi ha inventato la torta di mele!” esclamò a bocca piena, sorridendo al suo ospite silenzioso.  
“Visto che Dio ha inventato le mele e l’uomo che ha avuto l’idea, direi che dovresti ringraziare Lui.” Era sorprendente come Castiel riuscisse ad essere sempre glaciale.  
“Ehi, Cas! Ma dormi in un frigorifero la notte?” ridacchiò l’uomo, buttando giù il boccone con una sorsata di caffè.  
“Io non dormo!” fu la secca risposta. Sul volto dell’angelo si dipinse un’espressione schifata quando Dean si pulì la bocca con il bordo della manica. Dopo ripiombò il silenzio.  
Pranzare con un angelo era veramente imbarazzante, si doveva stare sempre attenti a non dire le cose sbagliate. Niente sesso, niente birra, niente sesso, niente donne, niente sesso, niente cibo, niente sesso… Sam non era proprio il compagno ideale, ma in confronto a Castiel era un barzellettiere.  
“Dean, lo sai che la Gola è uno dei peccati capitali?” attacco l’angelo con quella voce da saccente (peggio di quella di Sammy, il che è tutto dire) “Lo sai qual è la punizione per chi si macchia di codesto vizio? Viene immerso in un fiume di…”  
L’altro staccò il cervello: non voleva sapere, altrimenti… addio appetito! Diede un’occhiata fuori dalla tavola calda: erano ormai in novembre inoltrato, eppure c’era sempre un bel sole estivo, adatto ad una buona abbronzatura.  
“Eh, non esistono più le mezze stagioni!” disse ad alta voce, per interrompere il cicaleccio dell’altro.  
Castiel alzò un sopracciglio. “A quanto mi risulta, l’autunno e la primavera sono ancora al loro posto.”  
“È un modo di dire, Cas!” Dean scosse la testa. “Lo si usa quando si parla del tempo, tipo il solleone come oggi oppure la neve in primavera.”  
“Modo di dire?” L’angelo sembrò pensieroso. “E ce ne sono altri?”  
“Certo, quanti ne vuoi!” L’uomo buttò giù un altro sorso di caffè, poi chiamò la cameriera per la seconda fetta di torta. Fare da insegnante stancava e metteva fame; inoltre doveva festeggiare: almeno l’altro aveva smesso di parlare a vanvera. “Allora, facciamo un piccolo test. Se io ti dico ‘Chi va con lo zoppo’, tu cosa mi rispondi?”  
Castiel si fermò a riflettere. “Chi va con lo zoppo… fa una buona azione perché bisogna sempre aiutare chi è in difficoltà?”  
A Dean cadde la forchetta di mano. “Cas, non stiamo scrivendo il manuale delle Giovani Marmotte. ‘Chi va con lo zoppo, impara a zompiccare’. Vuol dire che a forza di stare con una persona, si prendono le sue abitudini.”  
“Ah, capito.” Castiel strinse gli occhi, concentrato e desideroso di apprendere.  
“Proviamo con questo. ‘Rosso di sera…’”  
“Rosso di sera… è il tramonto, una delle mirabili creazioni di Nostro Signore, al quale noi tutti dobbiamo…”  
“Cas! L’ho capito, ora spegniti per favore.” Dean scosse la testa, fissando la tazza vuota di caffè. Forse una birra era più utile. “Ora vedi di impegnarti, non ho voglia di ripetere le cose. Allora si dice ‘Rosso di sera, bel tempo si spera’.”  
“Si spera…” ripeté l’angelo prendendo appunti mentali.  
“Esatto. Allora, quando devi dire…” e andò avanti a parlare per ore e ore.  
Quando Sam li raggiunse lì dalla biblioteca, Dean aveva appena finito. “Allora tutto bene, ragazzi?”  
“Non è bello ciò che è bello, ma è bello ciò che piace!” lo salutò Castiel. Al giovane quasi caddero i libri di mano.  
“Cosa?”  
“Tanto va la gatta al lardo che ci lascia lo zampino.”  
Sam guardò il fratello che gli sorrideva da dietro una bottiglia di birra, la quinta per l’esattezza vedendo quelle vuote sul tavolo. “Cosa gli hai fatto?” gli chiese allucinato.  
“L’ho reso un po’ più umano, Sammy!”  
“Più umano? A me sembra più scemo!”  
Per tutta risposta, Castiel si alzò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. “Chi si somiglia, si piglia.”  
“Amen, fratello!” esclamò Dean brindando.  
“Perfetto, ora devo fare il viaggio con un fratello pazzo e un angelo che gli va dietro.” E Sam se ne andò scuotendo la testa.


End file.
